That Sinking Feeling
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Kenny gets sick from an overdose of Pepto Bismol while in the Broflovski household. Kyle looks after him, but finds that his friend has certain...ulterior motives.


That Sinking Feeling

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance and foul language, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of South Park.

Pairing: Kyle x Kenny

Summary:

After Kenny gets sick from downing seven bottles of Pepto-Bismol from the Broflovski kitchen, Kyle takes care of his friend who seems all too happy to feel him up.

…

"Why are you so stupid?"

I laugh inwardly, my vision swinging around the room. Never thought I'd end up in this predicament, but let me start from the beginning. My name is Kenny McCormick, and I'm the poorest kid in this pissant mountain town, South Park. Guess I should explain why I'm here in someone else's bed, half-naked with an increasingly sexy-

"Kenny, hold still!"

That's Kyle. A friend of mine, you could say. He's the smartest person I've ever known. A Jew…with a _hot_ ass. Don't get me wrong for saying this. I'm no fag. I just get off on whomever comes my way. That's how I see it in my perverted mind.

Kyle pins my wrists to the bed, halting my thrashing, replacing my coat, pulling back the hoodie and unravelling my blonde hair in the process. The sexy bastard! He forces something wet to my forehead, muttering under his breath about how much of a pain I am.

"Whoa Kyle! You really want it bad don't you?" I giggle, half-slurring nauseously. I reach to pinch his cheek.

He bats my hand away. "Fuck off Kenny! Don't be such a whore!"

I try to smile in my dizzy state. Kyle slaps the wet cloth to my head harder this time.

"Goddamnit Kenny, do this yourself!"

I run a hand through his curls and he doesn't object this time for some reason. Probably used to it by now. Stan does it all the time. Lucky dog.

"But I can't," my voice a whisper, "Kyle…"

So close…I could take him now and that'd be it. I could hear it already: "Kenny, oh Kenny! Not so fast!"

He pushes me away, a sound of disgust arising from his throat as I hit the pillow.

"I'm only doing this cuz you're dumb enough to drink seven bottles of _that_ crap!"

Ah yes. The Pepto-Bismol. Should have read the label first. But how was I supposed to know? I'm poor. I'll eat anything. Speaking of which…

"The second you're better, get the hell out. My mom will be home soon and I don't want her to find out about this." He sighed, "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, you." I smirk, drawing circles around his thigh with my fingers.

"Fuck you Kenny."

"If you'd like babe."

"Slut."

"Gee Kyle, you got a little sand in your vagina? Does it itch?" I said, remembering the words the Jew hated most, courtesy of Eric Cartman.

"THERE'S NO SAND IN MY VAGINA!"

Kyle leapt on top of me, fists raised. I dodged his first punch, but his second caught me in the ribs. I kicked him off myself and he fell to the floor with a _thud_.

"Dammit Kyle, it was just a joke!"

He didn't seem to take it the same way I had. Tears instantly came from his eyes. Normally I'd make fun of him further for being such a pussy, but he looked so cute…Yes. Cute and…_vulnerable._

"Y-you're such a piece of crap Kenny!"

Bold words, Kyle. Bold words.

"I wish you'd just die! Today, tomorrow…I don't give a shit! Just _die_!"

"You know that wouldn't do anything," I pointed out. "I'd be back before dinnertime."

The truth must have been too much for him. The second I said this, Kyle doubled over, his head sinking near the ground, more tears than ever.

Somehow I felt bad for him. Deep down in my smut-hungry heart, I actually felt sorry for him. He is my friend, after all.

"Kyle, I didn't mean it," trying to sound convincing. "Please stop crying." I found myself wanting to bite down on my tongue.

"K-Kenny…" His wails diminished into soft whimpers.

I scooted closer to him, nearly falling onto the floor as well. He sniffled as I threw an arm around him, his head coming to rest on my shoulder.

"Sorry."

I drew in the scent of Kyle's hair, enjoying the moment of closeness. The last of his tears trickled down his face and I caught them before they left it completely, savouring Kyle's taste as I lapped at his cheek.

The Jew shyly backed away from me, avoiding my constant attacks on his face.

Without looking at me, he spoke in a subdued voice, "I hate you."

Strangely, a sense of warmth gripped me, and I gave Kyle a playful look. "Hate you too."

A quick peck on the lips.

"Well," Kyle began, slightly red from embarrassment, "I guess you could stay for a bit longer."

I smiled. "I'd like that Kyle. I'd like that a lot."

…

_Touch me  
Seize me  
Take me_

_Slits in your eyes afire  
Passion is all I desire  
Quit runnin' away  
And admit to me  
The way you feel_

_Tell me  
Something I don't know  
Tell me  
Something I should know_

_Let us walk this endless road  
Blanketed by a sheet of snow _

Touch me  
Seize me  
Take me

_Love me…  
Hold me… _

First winter's snow

…

-Fin-


End file.
